


【EC】克罗诺斯之子

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 或曰，农神吞噬其子。我流原作背景，没有逻辑。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【EC】克罗诺斯之子

01 历史  
1962年是个注定要载入史册的年份。一组宏大交响曲的序章，一段传奇的发端，正如闪电总是现身于雷鸣之前。我们之中很多人或许在此之前已经对它的来临有了模糊的预感，而真正察觉到它，却要等到许多年之后。

人类最初的历史从地下深远的金属矿脉中诞生，那些被包裹在岩石中的凝固了的冰冷血浆，沉重得如同坠落了的星辰，闪着永不褪色的斑斓光束。他们将其命名为黄金、白银、青铜和黑铁，新的替代旧的，下一代替代上一代，普遍的替代稀有的，堕落的替代高贵的，随着冶金术的日益精进，我们把不同的金属锻造为人，欲望由此而生。

随之而来的是神话的消亡，我们称之为“历史”的兴起。巨蛇盘踞星空，斯芬克斯跳下悬崖，恶龙为圣乔治所杀，人类开始主宰自身。我们辛勤耕耘，在田野里劳作，驯养我们的牧群，在无边汪洋和不测的风暴中渔猎，种植和采摘，用各色石块和泥土垒砌成房屋，建立起属于人类的国度。

而1962年之后，我们有幸见证了现代神话的诞生和兴起。被掩藏在历史灰烬中的恶魔重生，远古生物重回大地，他们长出翅膀、尖角、尾巴和利爪，现实超出了人类最狂野的想象，力量与之相伴，世界为之震颤。

林中群鸟正起，躲藏的走出庇护所，被忽视的发出声音，不被承认的出现在公众视野，被掩盖的曝光于阳光之下。

随之而来的是滔天的恐惧，人们怀着原始的惊恐，称呼他们为“怪物”“畸形儿”“不正常”“恶心”，试图把所有人重新关回黑暗的地底，唯有寒冷和死亡主宰。自然，远不止这些，有人相信这是一种疾病，必须被治愈；有人尝试研究他们，把他们变成战略性武器，为第三次世界大战做储备；有人认为他们必须被实行种族隔离，以免污染到其他人类。而还有人坚信，他们的存在是一种威胁，拥有力量的必将奴役没有的，社会的等级将再次被打乱，重新划分，人类会前所未有地成为劣等民族，“我们只为人类而战”，为了避免那一天的到来，人类应当抢先把婴儿扼杀在襁褓之中。

伊甸的苹果被一分为二，属于人类的那一半被交到Charles手中，另一半则留给了Erik。

现在我们普遍认为，1962年在迈阿密冰冷黑暗的海水里那次相遇，为整个世界揭开了这重厚厚的帷幕。

02 Charles与Erik  
当任何人见到Charles Xavier时，以免误解，我们这里说的是1962年的Charles，他还没有在古巴的海滩上被他当时最好的朋友以及后来永远的对手戏剧性地打断脊椎，众所周知，戏剧亦是悲剧的大名，也没有失去引以为傲的蓬松秀发，在后来发生的许许多多悲剧之前，你会在不到Charles计时法的一杯啤酒的时间里给他贴上“好相处”“社交动物”“领导者”“天才”“万众瞩目”等标签。那时的Charles快活、年轻，是庞大家族财富的继承者，前程远大，有着明亮的蓝眼睛和一颗敏感柔软的心。自有一种率直和天真的风度，习惯了大出风头、成为焦点，博得他人的注意和好感不会比走出室内的人们注意到头顶高悬的发光球体更加困难。  
他曾经加入过名声卓著的牛津赛艇队，踢真正的足球而不是美国人玷污这项运动的拙劣模仿，并成功地在遗传学和基因学为自己赢得了一席之地，声名远播。但他注定不会默默无闻于这种正常的职业发展轨迹。

十岁时从他体内觉醒的男孩依然在暗处观察和聆听着这个世界，他度过了最初的恐慌阶段，那时他感觉自己像是一个接收所有波段的信号接收器，所有游离的有序的无序的电波穿过他的大脑，嘈杂声音混在一起嗡嗡作响，你会再讲已经给我讲过的故事吗我不想活了我不想活了有人拿了某人的钱她真漂亮不付出努力是得不到的我应该做什么也证明他事有预谋总算天亮了……这些游离不清的字句和念头细细地却又持续不断地鞭笞着他脆弱的大脑皮层，纤细敏感的神经心惊胆战地颤动，带来的疼痛迅速传输到全身每一寸角落。停下。他绝望地在想象中喊道，停下！

而当他熟练地掌握心灵感应的艺术后，这个世界向他不着寸缕地敞开。Xavier家的孩子继续出没于上流社会之间，极力隐藏自己和捡到的蓝色鳞片女孩的秘密，并加快对这段神秘基因的研究。

至于Erik Lehnsherr，他抛却自己的姓名轻易得如同换下一件旧衬衫，脱下后把它叠好，收纳整齐，然后被遗忘或者等待重见天日的那一天。名字只是个无足轻重的代号，由象征性的社会意义凝聚而成的沉重铭牌，它定义不了他的出生，定义不了他所失去的父母，定义不了灰暗的天空和高耸的铁丝网，泥浆和哭号，定义不了他迄今为止的人生。

他终究失去了她。

在另一个没有变种人存在的平行宇宙里，Edie不会因为她的小男孩无法移动硬币而死去，施密特也就不会注意到他们的存在，也许他们会换做另一种方式被送进毒气室，然后是焚化炉，最终变成巨大的坑洞里的一员，将来在那片用鲜血滋养，用白骨堆积的土地上会开出花朵。

他花了很长时间说服自己那不是他的错，把负罪感转化为愤怒和仇恨，那使他的血液沸腾，金属在他手下颤抖，那些臣服于他的无机质的怪物使他感觉到权力。远古的巨龙被唤醒了，开始掠夺、征服，以及守护他来之不易的珍宝。

施密特切开他的大脑，切开他的血管他的脏器他的骨骼他的过去他的现在他的未来，把管线重新连接，把碎块重新拼合，把破坏称之为改造，把打碎旧的用碎片拼成新的称之为创造。人为的破坏永远斩断了他身上被自然所诞生的某一部分，削弱了什么又加强了什么，把他推向茫茫不可见的迢迢远路。

他已不是自然的孩子。

十年后，他仍然一看到用锡箔纸包装的巧克力就想呕吐。

他们的初遇不需过多赘述，因为整个世界的轨道都由此改变。唯一需要了解的是，他坠入爱河的速度比跳入海里更快。  
维纳斯也同样诞生于海上。

03 Professor X和Magneto  
名字由一位女士取就。正如所有故事所预示的那样，一位女性总是不可或缺。她们身兼母亲、女巫，有时也称其为先知、女祭司或预言者，视情况而定，和情人。

血脉，或者爱情，她们的唯二选择。

在这个故事里，她是姐妹、恋人和预言者。

真正的母亲已经故去，她们的孩子在世界上踽踽独行。

并彼此相爱。

直到死亡将我们分开。然而对他们而言，恰恰是死亡尚以弥合永不平息的斗争。天平已经架好，他们分据两方，注视着整个世界。

Charles得到了一颗子弹，坐上了轮椅，成为了Professor X；而Erik得到了一顶头盔，带走一只蓝色的渡鸦，成为了Magneto。而随着时间和命运的推进，他们还将失去更多的东西。

不同的是，命运在这个上流社会的孩子耳边呢喃：当你选择介入时，也就意味着你会不断地失去。当你选择了和平，就要承担其后果。Charles Xavier主动投身于他本可选择不涉足的洪流，建立一座巴别塔，为在他头脑里挣扎不息的灵魂而斗争。而冷酷的女神心安理得地从他手里取走远高于她应得的祭品作为代价。

学校建立起来了，变种儿童和人类儿童一同入学，学着彼此和睦相处，学习如何控制自己的能力，如何在这个充满歧视与仇恨的世界上生存。他们是孩子，是世界初生的花蕊，是尚在孕育之中的未来。

改革法案被推动了，Charles不是个政客，但他被迫如此行为，通过合法地方式推进对变种人权益的改革，消除歧视，平息仇恨。用金钱和科学进行游说，展示自己的力量，展现友好意图。

科学研究也在加快。在对人体实验的绝对禁止的基础上进行的科学研究，基因的奥秘，变种的面纱在逐步揭开。

我们有鲜花。我们有种子。我们有爱。我们是从这个绵延三百万年的庞大种系的枝头结出的果实。我们是人类的孩子。

而嗜血的女神从Erik手中取走的要直白得多。她用仇恨喂养他，赐予他撼动一切的力量。她以滚烫的鲜血和累累骸骨为食，逐步夺走Erik所爱的人的性命，只放过了他命中注定的唯一对手。Magneto理所应当地做出反击。血债血偿，长久的真理。

他建立了兄弟会，袭击政府，破坏囚禁变种人的实验室，羞辱反变种人的政客与总统，他在领导一场充满硝烟的战役。展现力量，纯粹的力量，与规模庞大的人类科技相抗衡。

唯有战争能使人类屈服。而我们是更优越的存在，势必处于领导地位。我们在为生存而战。

他会自尝苦果吗？或许会的，但绝不是现在，也绝轮不到人类对他进行任何审判。新的世界必将在旧世界的废墟上诞生。

他们彼此指责对方的方法过于软弱/激进，破坏了自己长久以来的努力，向人类卑躬屈膝/造成无谓的鲜血和死亡。

他们彼此斗争，又纠缠直至步入墓土。

他们因为完全不同的原因在人类和变种人中声名显赫，各自成了两派色彩鲜明的符号，X战警和兄弟会，几乎夺取了时代的全部眼球。

金黄的瞳孔见证了她所见的，见证了时代奇迹的崛起，见证了他们之间复杂的纠葛。他们相遇的那一晚她的哥哥眼里火焰般明亮的喜悦，在海滩时她哥哥眼里未曾掉落的泪滴。她选择了自己的路，抛弃了自己的兄长，投向了梦想和野心的怀抱。我们不应该被隐藏。然后是多年的分离和对峙。间或进行一场爱的对弈。她从未觉得他们恨过彼此。

他们更像一个克莱因瓶，由内而外的、由外而内的、浑然一体的。

04 克罗诺斯  
他们如同往常一样下棋。棋子。正如他们彼此都清楚那只是一个虚幻的帝国。胜利的会赢得什么，告负的又会输掉什么呢？而第二天太阳照常升起。

这是一场永远不能退出的游戏，两个种族的生死较量，有人相信他们可以共存，有人认为他们必须你死我活。

我们为何要诞下胎儿？肚腹从平坦到隆起的十月，小小的生命在其中孕育。生命，代表着喜悦、自身延续和种族繁衍。可我们也同样注定死于自己的孩子手中。

贪婪的父亲忧惧于丧失权柄，于是吞吃掉自己的孩子。他们啃食孩童幼嫩的肌肤，吮吸石榴汁般的血液，咀嚼还未成型的细小骨头。他们永不饕足，用以饲喂饥饿。仿佛吞吃年幼的生命就能汲取其中鲜活的力量，永葆青春，永享王座。

可他们不会轻易死去。他们轻飘飘地来，血淋淋地去。母亲在旁边嚎哭。受孕者。大地在嚎哭。于是她生出下一个孩子，直至克罗诺斯阉割乌拉诺斯，宙斯废黜克罗诺斯，陷入无穷无尽的轮回。

新的秩序从旧的里面诞生，并要吞噬掉整个旧世界。

我们的时代将迎来蜕变，新的神话已经诞生，人类的时代终将凋零，而下一代，他们的名字叫做变革与新生。

05 维纳斯的诞生  
漫长的斗争未能画上终点，如今我们已经走出了惊惧，不再像几十年前那样对变种人的存在感到毛骨悚然。长相各异的变种人随处可见，我们一起上学，一同工作，有时羡慕起他们的能力，有时又对他们无法很好控制深表同情。

法案在改革，歧视依然存在，并或许长久的存在，但正在逐渐变好。

Magneto如今成了恐吓人类小孩睡觉的头号选择，他偶尔戴着标志性的头盔和披风制服出现在电视台或者其他公共场合发表演讲，在推特上拥有超过九千万粉丝。有人类小孩和青少年会穿着印有他标识，有时是头盔、磁铁或者他的口号的T恤。

而Professor X依然以稳定的频率在公共场合出现，作为变种人政治家、X战警创始人、泽维尔天才少年学院校长和泽维尔制药的主席。泽维尔天才少年学校的广告在报纸和电视上随处可见，X战警则成为了新时代的偶像团体之一，受到狂热追捧。

灵魂伴侣只是虚无缥缈的假设。如今发生的一切都要追溯到1962年那个夜晚，那个夜晚导致了今后许许多多的漆黑如墨的夜晚和光辉灿烂的白昼。

他的梦向他涉水而来，带着海风的咸味，而他纵身坠落入幽深的海水中。

灯泡闪闪发亮，玻璃球体中的火焰燃烧着，发光，不发热，虚假的人造的太阳，挂在天穹上，像一只温柔的眼睛。  
水汽淋漓，茫茫的白色雾气沉甸甸地压在裸露的皮肤上又轻盈地上升，无限上升，无限弥散，填满用瓷砖铺就的房间，在冰凉的瓷壁上凝成细小的水珠。  
Charles尝到海的咸味，尝到血与火，刀与剑，尝到蓬勃生长的愤怒。他用嘴唇触碰、用舌尖温柔地在数字上留下湿亮的水痕，织就迷蒙如梦的叹息。  
高一点的男人在乳白的丰腴腰肢上掐出指痕。他曾是饥饿的囚徒，食腐的乌鸦在骨瘦如柴的身体旁盘旋，发出胜利的欢呼。他吻Charles闪着珍珠光泽的脸颊，吻白瓷般的肩颈凹陷，吻洒满雀斑的圆润肩头，感受牙齿下绵软的颤动。  
Charles胡乱地、重重地咬磁场控制者线条流畅的手臂，留下深深的齿痕和浅浅的泛红血印。Erik，Erik！痛！真的很痛——他杂乱无章地向另一个男人发送信息，渗出一点在雾气中氤氲不清的泪滴。Erik坚定地托住他的大腿，吻他泛红的眼角，念着几句混乱不清的德语词句。Charles察觉到紧贴的另一具身体腹部的绷紧。  
然后疼痛消退了，圆舞曲取而代之。时而舒缓、时而激烈的节拍，塞壬在礁石下放歌，扬起天鹅般的脖颈。他们在仓皇的河流中疾行，温热的水流替他们带走海洋的腥涩，只剩下了温柔起伏的波涛和玫瑰色的黎明。  
世界消失了，世界陷入了短暂的永恒。  
他们跨进了历史的河流。从此他们将把自己的命运联系在一起，和整个宏大的历史联系在一起，时间不会带走它们，只会将它打磨得愈发璀璨。世界和历史就此改变了，航向了新的河道。

他们那时还不知道。他们只觉得自己活着。久违地生机勃勃。  
我的爱人。

End


End file.
